Des maux au coeur
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Il entendait ces insultes tous les jours... Mais dans sa bouche à lui, c'était bien pire.


**Titre : Des maux au cœur.**

**Disclamer : South Park est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, créée et écrite par Trey Parker et Matt Stone. Ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter pour mes délires personnels =). (D'ailleurs, ça se voit par le fait qu'il n'y a pas plus de yaoi dans South Park et en passant je suis pas assez tarée pour faire une série aussi dingue xD).**

**Auteur : Keyko-san. **

**Résumé : Il entendait ces insultes tous les jours... Mais dans sa bouche à lui, c'était bien pire.**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Note : Mini ficlette juste pour me détendre -et vous détendre aussi, pourquoi pas ? :)-, fic largement inspirée d'une image où on voit Kyle pleurer après s'être fait appelé 'Juif' par Stan. Donc voilà...**

On ne pouvait pas dire que Kyle était quelqu'un qui s'énervait facilement ou qui se laissait dominer par ses émotions, c'était même plutôt le contraire. Kyle Broflovski était une personne calme et réfléchie. Les seules personnes à pouvoir le mettre dans un état émotionnel instable étaient au nombre incroyable de deux. D'abord, Cartman. Ce mec était le type le plus irritant de toute l'histoire de la création, il en était persuadé. Mais tout le monde trouvait ce mec agaçant et lui-même ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il avait bon nombre de fois voulu le tuer de ses propres mains et il l'aurait très certainement fait si sa foutue morale ne lui en avait pas empêcher. Ensuite, et depuis ses quatorze ans, il y avait une autre personne à le mettre dans tous ses états mais c'était loin d'être de l'agacement qu'il ressentait envers son meilleur ami de toujours ; Stanley Marsh. Au début, donc, il avait ressenti comme du désir... Sentiment extrêmement dérangeant quand pour nous, la normalité était l'hétérosexualité. Il avait sans cesse envie d'embrasser le brun, de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se disait qu'il passait une 'phase' et qu'il devait se trouver une copine. Ce qu'il avait chercher à faire mais... Sans aucun résultat. Ça avait même été pire parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucun -mais alors vraiment aucun- penchant pour les filles... Et à quatorze ans, quand on se découvre homosexuel, ça fait mal. Il en avait encore parlé à personne, il se sentait presque honteux surtout qu'il ne connaissait personne avec son orientation sexuelle (il avait certains doutes sur les relations qu'entretenaient certains de ses amis à l'école mais il était bien trop timide pour aller leur demander clairement.), il y avait bien monsieur/madame Garrison. Monsieur Slave et Al Super Gay mais il se voyait vraiment mal aller leur poser des questions. Il avait donc caché cette information au plus profond de lui.

... Pourtant il y en avait bien un dans l'école qui l'appelait sans cesse 'Pédale', 'Tapette', 'Tafiole' et autres joyeusetés. Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné : Cartman. Et ça avait le don de l'agacer prodigieusement. Il faisait tout pour le cacher et ce connard arrivait quand même à le faire chier avec ça (pourtant, il le savait que si Cartman continuait c'était probablement parce qu'il voyait que ça lui faisait de l'effet, putain !). En fait... Kyle se pensait homosexuel mais il n'en était pas tellement certain en vérité... Il désirait un seul garçon depuis trois ans : Stan. Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas du tout -Garçons comme filles- et il ne voyait de toute façon pas l'intérêt d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés... A tel point que Kenny -qui lui par contre possédait un tableau de chasse plus long que son bras- s'était mis à l'appeler : « l'asexuel ».

Donc, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il était amoureux de Stan. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à faire le lien entre ses émotions -il fallait être complètement débile pour pas comprendre en même temps-. Et depuis il cherchait le contact, il lui prenait sans cesse les mains, s'appuyait contre l'épaule de son ami quand il était fatigué... Kyle adorait les samedis soirs en particulier ; Stanley venait toujours dormir avec lui et il regardait toujours un film avant de dormir... Malheureusement, la fatigue emportait toujours le roux avant la fin et il s'endormait contre l'épaule confortable de celui qui avait conquis son cœur... Ce qu'il y avait de bien, c'était que déjà avant qu'il se mette à avoir des sentiments, leur relation était très tactile, donc pour Stan, tout ça était très naturel : se prendre la main, s'embrasser la joue, s'endormir dans le même lit... Il n'y avait absolument aucun problème. Et parfois, le juif avait l'impression d'abuser de la confiance de celui qui était son super meilleur pote.

Enfin bref, comme toujours, tout ça pour dire que Kyle était vraiment quelqu'un de calme qui ne se laissait jamais dominé par ses émotions sauf quand il s'agissait de Stan (Cartman étant un enfoiré, il ne comptait pas vraiment...). Ça expliquait certainement sa réaction d'aujourd'hui, qu'en d'autre cas il n'aurait jamais eu...

Stan avait eu une énième mauvaise interrogation en math, ce qui le mettait en situation précaire pour la période, si il n'avait pas un maximum à la future interrogation, il aurait un échec... Et jamais ses parents ne lui pardonneront. Kyle avait donc pris son parti d'aider son ami. Parce que c'était son meilleur pote, parce qu'il l'aimait et parce que c'était son devoir autant que meilleur élève de la classe. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas dire que les chiffres soient le fort du pauvre brun qui soufrait visiblement (et ce depuis les deux heures et demi durant lesquelles ils étaient occupés)... Mais le rouquin était très patient, il lui expliquait et re-expliquait chaque étape, l'aidait quand il bloquait, l'encourageait quand il y était presque, le félicitait quand il y arrivait. Mais là, ça faisait vingt minutes qu'ils étaient occupés sur un même calcul et Stan ne comprenait visiblement absolument rien. Dans un mouvement d'humeur, il finit par balancer son cahier à travers la pièce.

« Voyons Stan ! Le gronda gentiment le rouquin. »

Il se leva et partit chercher le pauvre livre qui n'avait rien demandé. Il le déposa à nouveau, ouvert à la bonne page, devant Stan mais celui-ci le ferma brutalement.

« Ça sert à rien, Ky' ! J'y arriverai jamais. Désespéra le brun.

-Mais non, Stan. Tu peux le faire, je le sais. T'es pas plus idiot qu'un autre. On essaye encore une fois, tu veux bien ?

-Putain, Kyle ! Je te dis que j'y arrive pas.

-Mais c'est pour ça que je suis là. Te décourage pas, on va y arriver.

-Bordel, ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui vient de recommencer deux cents fois le même calcul et qui n'arrive toujours pas à la bonne réponse. Je suis foutu je te dis.

-Mais non. Tu vas voir, une fois que tu auras compris le truc, ce sera super facile...

-Kyle ! Je te dis que ça sert à rien !

-... Tu veux qu'on essaye autrement ? Tu préfères une mise en situation pour que ce soit plus concret ? Ce sera peut-être plus facile... »

Le brun eut un air sceptique. Le roux lui sourit gentiment... Il voyait bien que le brun en pouvait plus, mais l'interrogation était dans une semaine et vu le niveau épouvantable du brun, il valait mieux ne pas laisser passer ça. Il se promit cependant d'arrêter, dès que le brun serait arrivé à la réponse finale. Il lui prit la main pour tenter de le calmer et se remit à parler :

« Regarde... On va essayer avec de l'argent. Si j'ai...

-Pff ! Ricana Stan. Evidemment, tu utilises l'exemple de l'argent. Mais tu sais, ça, ça marche qu'avec les putains de juifs, ça. Mais attend ! C'est peut-être pour ça que, _toi_, t'es aussi bon en math ? »

La colère avait fini par éclater. Stan en avait marre, il y était occupé depuis plus de deux heures, son meilleur ami -qui pourtant ne cherchait qu'à l'aider- le faisait grave chier. Il comprenait que dalle à ce qu'il faisait, il était complètement excédé et avait parlé sans réfléchir. Pourtant, sur le moment, ça lui fit un bien fou de hurler sur quelqu'un. Il ne vit pas le regard blessé du roux, son sourire se crisper et ne sentit même pas la main trembler au dessus de la sienne. Kyle enleva sa main et baissa sa tête. Il sentait sa lèvre trembler et sa gorge se nouer. C'était typiquement le genre d'insulte qu'il entendait chaque jour ; matin, midi et soir. Mais si au début, il se sentait différent et triste, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Ce genre d'insulte ne faisait guère plus que l'irriter... Mais là, prononcer par son meilleur ami, l'effet fut bien plus grand. Il sentait son cœur totalement broyé, cogné comme un sourd dans sa poitrine et il avait l'impression que les larmes allaient l'étouffer si il avait le malheur d'en verser une. Il avala sa salive et se mit à ranger les livres.

« D'a... D'accord Stan. Je vais ranger, je te laisse tranquille. »

Sa voix sonnait un peu rauque à gosse de sa gorge nouée mais il avait réussi à parler sans pleurer, un véritable exploit. Il se mit à enfoncer les cahiers dans son sac et se dirigea en vitesse vers la porte. Sa vision se brouillait, et il sentait les larmes dévaler ses joues à toute vitesse... Il pleurait comme une gonzesse.

Stan, en le voyant aller si vite, avait eu ses neurones qui s'étaient connectés... Et il se rendit compte avec horreur de ce qu'il venait de dire. Jamais il n'avait dit un truc pareil à Kyle. C'était plutôt le genre de Cartman, ça ! Mais sûrement pas le sien. Surtout qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère. Il se leva brusquement.

« Non ! Kyle ! Attend ! »

Mais le roux ne l'attendit pas et accéléra le pas pour s'en aller. Comprenant qu'il avait réellement dû lui faire du mal, il se mit à courir et finit par le rattraper. Il lui agrippa le bras. Le roux se tint résolument avec le visage hors de vue du brun mais celui-ci pouvait très nettement voir les sursauts irréguliers des épaules de son ami. Il eut un pincement au cœur... Il venait de lui faire très mal, alors que lui n'avait chercher qu'à l'aider.

« Ky'... Je suis désolé. Dit-il piteusement. Je me suis énervé, c'était pas contre toi... C'est juste que ça m'emmerde tellement de pas comprendre alors que toi, oui... Je voulais pas te dire ça, j'ai été trop con. »

Kyle secoua la tête de droit à gauche dans un mouvement totalement anarchique et Stan put entendre un hoquet dû aux pleurs. N'y tenant plus, il attrapa le garçon et le cala entre ses bras. Le pauvre juif mit ses bras autour de sa taille et enfonça sa tête dans son torse pour pleurer un bon coup. Il avait réellement eu mal... Comme d'habitude, il ne contrôlait plus ses agissement une fois que son meilleur ami était dans les parages... Et réagissait comme un débile. Stan passa ses mains dans son dos et le lui tapota maladroitement pour tenter de le calmer. Il se sentait un peu comme un mouchoir géant...

Petit à petit, les larmes se tarirent et Kyle se calma mais ne lâcha pas pour autant Stan... Il voulait rester là, juste encore un peu... Tant que son ami lui permettait.

« Je suis désolé ! Répéta Stan.

-C'est pas grave. »

Stan voulut se dégager mais le roux l'en empêcha.

« Pas tout de suite. Entendit-il murmurer. Laisse-moi encore un peu dans tes bras. »

Le brun rougit mais obéit. Il resserra l'étreinte autour du corps fin et se mit à lui caresser sa chevelure rousse totalement indisciplinée. Il ne se posa même pas de question sur 'est-ce normal ou non de tenir son meilleur ami comme ça ?' 'est-ce normal ou non d'avoir envie de l'embrasser ?' Il en avait absolument rien à faire, tant que ce corps restait contre le sien.

Ils furent obligé de se séparer au bout d'un moment, les yeux du Broflovski étaient rouges mais il fit un sourire timide à Stan.

« Désolé de t'avoir dit... C'était complètement con. Dit encore une fois ce dernier.

-C'est rien... Tu devais vraiment avoir besoin d'arrêter, j'ai dû exagérer... Je reviendrai demain... Enfin, si tu veux encore que je t'aide...

-Je veux que tu restes ! Répondit-il du tac-au-tac. Tu veux pas rester dormir ? On est vendredi, tu pourrais... »

Stan regarda Kyle dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui lança une œillade hésitante avant d'acquiescer. Heureux, Stan voulut lui embrasser la joue, mais sans faire exprès -ou si... Disons qu'il l'avait fait inconsciemment- le roux tourna la tête et se retrouva avec deux lèvres au dessus des siennes. Pourtant, Stan ne se dégagea pas. Ils restèrent là, lèvres contre lèvres... Sans bouger. Puis, Stan finit par se rapprocher et se mit à ouvrir la bouche afin de glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son meilleur ami. Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à être obligé de se séparer puis se regardèrent dans les yeux. Rouge tous les deux.

« Pourquoi tu... ? Demanda Kyle.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas repoussé ? Répondit simplement Stan.

-Répond en premier s'il te plait. Dit le roux. J'ai demandé avant, je suis prioritaire.

-Parce que... Parce que je t'aime. »

Le cœur du garçon rata un battement puis repartit de plus belle. Il n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot tellement sa gorge était bloquée par l'émotion... Et il se dit que de toute façon : un geste vaudrait mieux que mille mots... Il sauta sur Stan pour l'embrasser encore.

Fin.

Et voilà, une petite ficlette de finie =)

J'espère que vous aurez aimé.


End file.
